


The Case Of The Twenty-Six Newlyweds

by LauramourFromOz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case which takes John, Sherlock and Lestrade to Australia hits quite close for all involved.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Of The Twenty-Six Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction, recognizable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

Perhaps the case that has hit closest to home for Sherlock and I in a metaphorical sense is, ironically, the one that has taken us furthest away in a literal sense. It began one morning when Mycroft, Sherlock’s older brother, who holds a ‘minor position’ (whatever that means) in the British government, got a call from a friend of his in the Australian government.

The facts of the case at that point were as follows: Twelve couples killed on their wedding night in six different states in the space of just under a year. There was no connection between any of the victims outside their status as victims, aside from a passing connection between two of the wives though that had been chalked up to coincidence by the lead detective assigned to the case. We agreed. The victims were randomly targeted and there was no discernable pattern to the murders or the crime scenes. The victims came from all walks of life and some of the crime scenes were in the major cities while others were in smaller cities, some in towns and one even in a farmhouse almost fifty kilometres (just over thirty one Miles) from the nearest town. Each victim was sedated using a schedule three sedative. After administering the sedative and waiting for the victims to succumb to its effects the killer broke into the bedrooms and, using a hypodermic syringe, injected an air bubble into the bloodstream causing air embolus and leaving no physical evidence.

Upon receiving this information, being unfamiliar with the scheduling regulations used in Australia for the supply of medications, I did some research. A schedule three drug, like the sedative used in the murders, legally requires a Pharmacist to be consulted and are not recorded under most circumstances they do not require a prescription making it almost impossible to trace.

It had turned out that none of the drug had been sold in the vicinity of any of the crime scenes within three days of the corresponding murder. The one exception to this was in the small town where the third murder had taken place. It had been sold to an elderly regular who had not gone beyond the next town in almost twenty years, something to witch most of the town could attest.

Jayne Moore, a competent Detective, and the lead on the case, had made three observations about our killer. The first of these was that the killer had some kind of medical experience, or training; the second was that they had access to a four wheel drive; and the last was that the killer was a woman. Sherlock agreed with all but the first, arguing that someone only needed to watch medical or crime dramas in conjunction with a small amount of research in order to come by the information. I was inclined to agree. He also pointed out that access to a hypodermic syringe could be explained by the need for an injectable drug, such as insulin indicating the possibility that our killer was a diabetic.

By the time we were called in, the local police were stumped. It had taken them almost eight months to realise the connection. It had not been until the sixth set of victims were found and the case had, entirely coincidentally, been assigned to Jayne Moore who had also been assigned a previous case and made the connection. Because of this he had been made the lead detective on the case.

She was a stocky woman with masculine undertones and a dry wit that was quite endearing. She was also very good company and we all took to her quite quickly, including Sherlock witch slightly surprised me. ‘We’ consisted of Myself, Sherlock and Detective Inspector Lestrade who was on loan from Scotland Yard as Sherlock’s handler and official liaison between The Yard and the local police force.

We solved the case quite quickly but not before the murderer struck again, mere hours after we landed. The entire town, albeit a small one, was completely locked down after the last set of victims were discovered.

After seeing the crime scene Sherlock deduced that the Killer was a Homosexual who enjoyed medical and crime dramas and suffers from a psychological condition which culminates in a ‘Robin Hood’ complex. They also most likely are being treated with an injectable substance in either the long or short term, giving them access to the hypodermic syringes, he made a note that the condition for witch she was being treated was almost certainly diabeties. He made it a point to note that the killer would appear and seem relatively normal and would most likely be female.

Now for the human bit. The killer had sat in the waiting room of a hospital while the love of her life lay in the next room in a coma. She was not allowed to even say goodbye to the woman she loved for most of her life because their relationship wasn’t legally recognised and her family didn’t approve and thus refused to let her in. And that is the sort of pain that would drive anyone mad. The husbands were revenge killings. They had the one thing that she could never have. Something that is taken for granted by millions of people around the world every single day. Marriage, to the person they love. The wives were mercy killings, she couldn’t bear to put somebody else through the hell, and those of you who know me know that I speak from experience, of what she had been through.

That interview was hard for all of us because every one of us could understand her motivations completely. Jayne in particular. The interview was conducted by Jayne and Lestrade while Sherlock and I observed from behind the glass. When it was over we all headed to the pub for a cold beer (a strange experience, but not half bad) even though it was barely four in the afternoon.

We’re still waiting to see how she is sentenced, the three of us are expected to testify at her trial, no date for that yet (it could be months). So we’re back at 221b for the moment. Some leniency is expected on compassionate grounds and hopefully something good will come of this.

\---UPDATE---

 

Sentencing was, as expected, fairly lenient under the circumstances. She has been admitted to a high security psychiatric facility for the term of her natural life.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is a reference to the novel ‘For The Term Of His Natural Life’ by Marcus Clarke, I haven’t had a chance to finish it yet (I keep putting it down and not picking it back up again) but it’s about a man sentenced to be transported to Australia (then a penal colony) for the term of his natural life (the sentence was usually either that or something like seven years depending on the crime, the reasoning being that eight or more months there and the same back people wouldn't bother going back to England at the end of their sentence)


End file.
